


¿Cómo vivir así?

by CristinardVaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A little bit of TOS Spones, Emotions, Episode: s02e04 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Star Trek TOS Spoilers about some episodes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinardVaya/pseuds/CristinardVaya
Summary: El doctor McCoy desarrolla un trauma al ir al universo del Mirror y tiene que luchar contra ese trauma con tal de volver a ser el mismo de antes. La ayuda de Spock es primordial para sobrepasarlo.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 2





	¿Cómo vivir así?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It doesn´t have a tittle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765924) by bearsinpotatosacks. 



> Este relato está inspirado en un post de Tumblr.

Aquella tormenta de iones fue la culpable de todo. Bueno, más bien, la desencadenante. ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió? La pregunta no es fácil de responder. Lo que una persona cualquiera hubiera visto desde dentro es lo siguiente: en el momento en el que hubiera sido transportada, una gran luz la sumergiría por completo. Tras ello, unos extraños sonidos provenientes de ningún lado inundarían sus oídos. El transporte tardaría más de lo normal en recuperarla de vuelta a la nave, provocado por la tormenta de iones, pero gracias a un experto en ese cacharro, conseguirían arreglarlo y se materializaría allí. Todo hasta ahí es previsible, teniendo en cuenta el inconveniente de la tormenta. Sin embargo, al ser consciente una vez acabado el transporte, vería que su atuendo ha cambiado. Desorientada, miraría a sus alrededores y vería a las personas que conoce desde que se enlistó en la nave, aunque algo cambiadas. No sabría decir si era por su ropa o por sus nuevas expresiones amenazantes y permanentemente enfadadas.

Cómo explicar esto… La mayoría lo definiría como un viaje entre diferentes universos que están colisionando fuera de lo entendible. Este viaje estaría ayudado por la tormenta de iones. Al dividir en sus átomos a la persona transportada, estos viajarían por alguna especie de carretera entre realidades hasta ser sustituidos por los átomos del yo de esa persona en el otro universo, y al ser recompuesta se encontraría en otro lugar. Puede que las posiciones en esencia se mantuvieran, pero cada persona estaba en el universo de la otra. Esta realidad paralela se llama el Mirror, ya que es como un reflejo de la “original”. Al parecer, existían las mismas personas en ambos, pero en el Mirror tenían un comportamiento completamente distinto: eran violentos, sádicos… en definitiva, más parecidos a una versión malvada de ellas que a otra cosa. Y los iones habían distorsionado tanto la dimensión espacio-temporal que habían unido ese lugar en ambos universos.

Al doctor McCoy, experimentar esto resultaba demasiado, tanto para su comprensión como para sus emociones. Bien era cierto que estaba con Jim, Scotty y Uhura, pero estos tres habían sido entrenados para situaciones peligrosas y al límite, como esa, y él tan solo era un médico. Por mucho que supiera sobre medicina, no le ayudaría a salir de ese lugar de locos, y menos a sobrellevarlo. Al tiempo que apareció en el transportador del ISS Enterprise notó que algo iba mal. Echó un vistazo a las personas que estaban controlando la máquina de transporte y reconoció a alguien. Spock. “¿Ese es Spock?” se preguntó a sí mismo. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas, sus peculiares cejas y seguramente, también la sangre verde, pero… tenía barba… ¿Spock con barba? El doctor nunca se lo había imaginado así. Por muy curioso que fuera, algo en su interior le dijo que aquel Spock no solo distaba del de su universo en el vello facial. Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando le pidió a un tripulante su “agonizador” por no haber solucionado el problema del transportador. Esa palabra le dio un escalofrío. En cuanto Spock utilizó el agonizador con aquel tipo, se le heló la sangre. Era obvio para qué servía aquel cacharro, pero ver cómo se retorcía de dolor ese sujeto le revolvió el estómago. ¿Y si ahora Spock iba a por ellos? ¿Sería capaz de usar el agonizador contra McCoy? Lo primero que pensó Bones es que Spock nunca lo haría, su Spock, pero aquel no era el mismo. El escuchar la voz de Jim le calmó bastante. Sonaba alterado, pero capaz de controlar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía que no pertenecían a aquel universo, y Kirk seguía siendo el capitán.

Una vez esa situación se terminó, McCoy y los demás fueron directos al área médica. Ese lugar, pensó el doctor, le ayudaría a calmarse, era donde se pasaba todo el día, y le había cogido cierto cariño. Nada más entrar, sintió unas malas vibraciones provenientes de aquel sitio, y pronto descubrió por qué: su equipo médico se había transformado en instrumentos de tortura, algunos de ellos incluso medievales. ¿Qué clase de persona era su yo de aquel universo? No era un médico, era un verdugo. El mero hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo acercando lentamente una cuchilla a la cara, por no pensar los ojos, de un paciente, le horrorizaba tanto que deseaba ser vulcaniano para no sentir nada. Ya no podía aguantar más ese manicomio. Sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar y de salirse corriendo lejos, muy lejos, pero se contuvo. Miró a sus amigos. Ellos no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. Él nunca les contaba cómo se sentía, no le gustaba hablar de eso con nadie, McCoy era un hombre muy privado. Por eso, reprimió para sus adentros todas sus preocupaciones y empezó a escuchar el plan de escape.

Le consoló saber que podían regresar al lugar de donde procedían, principalmente porque llevaba todo el día viendo a pacientes ser torturados por la Chapel de allí. Hay que admitir que él no era capaz de mirarlo durante más de 10 segundos. “Un médico cura a sus pacientes, no les provoca dolor por mero placer” se repetía a sí mismo, intentando no recriminárselo a Chapel, ya que eso sonaría sospechoso, y ya tenían suficiente con Jim.

Una vez su plan dio resultado, se alegró sobremanera. Al menos, hasta que apareció el Spock del Mirror a por respuestas. La cosa se complicó cuando Sulu y unos cuantos más fueron a matar a Kirk. Entre los cuatro (con una pequeña ayuda de Marlena Moreau), los dejaron inconscientes. Bueno… exactamente, solo quedaron Sulu y Spock vivos. Este último, recibió un gran impacto en la cabeza. McCoy, llevado por su instinto de doctor, quiso quedarse a comprobar que Spock estaba bien. Más tarde, se arrepentiría de ello.

El Spock del Mirror se despertó como si nada le hubiera pasado, suerte el ser medio vulcaniano. Se levantó de manera lenta hasta sentarse en la camilla mientras agarraba con fuerza la muñeca del doctor. Este se sorprendió. No se esperaba que Spock estuviera consciente tan pronto. La sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en inquietud y un cierto pánico al ver que su paciente se ponía de pie y le empujaba hacia una pared a la vez que le miraba fijamente, sin pestañear, a los ojos, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos. El cuerpo de McCoy no reaccionaba. Lo único que podía hacer era dar pasos hacia atrás. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, su respiración era acelerada y podía notar cómo empezaba a sudar. No podía apartar la mirada, aterrorizada, de ese Spock. Alcanzó la pared, ya no le era posible retroceder más. Eso al Spock con barba no le importaba, y siguió acercándose a él muy poco a poco. Sostenía la mano del doctor a la altura del pecho, y su otra mano la posó sobre su cara, presionando sobre unos puntos específicos para utilizar una técnica vulcaniana, la fusión de la mente. En breves instantes, toda la mente del doctor le pertenecería.

\- _Nuestras mentes se están uniendo. Nuestras mentes son una sola. Siento lo que usted siente. Conozco lo que usted conoce._

McCoy cerró los ojos casi obligado, y empezó a ver imágenes de sus experiencias pasadas, como si sus recuerdos se tratasen de una cinta de vídeo que Spock había iniciado. Veía su juventud, los años en la flota estelar. Apareció ante él la primera vez que subió al USS Enterprise, la primera vez que vio a Jim y a Spock. Recordó buenos momentos, como cuando este estuvo a su lado al inyectarse la vacuna que casi le mata cuando viajaron a ese planeta tan parecido a la Tierra donde había una enfermedad que arrasaba con los adultos, o aquella vez cuando el vulcaniano se alegró de ver a Jim vivo después de luchar entre ellos tras haber fingido la muerte de su capitán con una sustancia con tal de que Spock sobreviviera a una ceremonia biológica vulcaniana. Después de esos buenos momentos, quiso ver el dolor que el doctor guardaba para sí. Visionó experiencias como cuando se transportaron a los años 60 para evitar que salvara a una mujer de ser atropellada con tal de no cambiar la historia, o cuando la hija de un antiguo dictador (que mató a la mitad de la población de la colonia donde gobernaba) mató a su propio padre por error al intentar acabar con Jim, uno de los ínfimos testigos visuales que podían reconocerlo. Pero lo que de verdad hizo que se le cayera una lágrima al doctor fue la muerte de su padre. Tenía una enfermedad que él no conocía, de la que no podía encontrar una cura. Poco tiempo después de haber dejado que su padre muriera para evitar su dolor, descubrió la solución. Podría haberlo salvado solo si le hubiera dejado unos días más de vida. Eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Todas esas experiencias pasadas eran lo que hacía que McCoy fuera tal y como era, dispuesto a sacrificarse por aquellos a los que quiere, especialmente por Jim y Spock. Esa era una característica que distinguía a este McCoy del del Mirror. La fusión de la mente del Spock del Mirror continuó, ahondando en lo más profundo de su ser, buscando la esencia de Bones, hasta dejarle sin aliento, exhausto, sin fuerzas, ni mentales ni físicas.

Terminó la fusión una vez supo lo que había provocado que ese McCoy estuviera ahí. Soltó la cara del doctor, la cual se estaba apoyando en su mano desde que empezó a penetrar muy profundo en su mente. Bones, a duras penas, estaba consciente. Consiguió con mucho esfuerzo abrir los ojos, pero su mirada, junto con su cabeza, se dirigió al suelo. Sus piernas le temblaban, no eran capaces de mantenerle de pie, a pesar de estar apoyado casi por completo sobre la pared. Acabó en el suelo, con el brazo izquierdo aún agarrado por Spock. Este tiró de él y consiguió levantarle. Le sostuvo apretando el cuerpo agotado del doctor contra el suyo. En cuanto McCoy fue capaz de apoyar los pies en el suelo, lo llevó medio arrastrando a la sala de transporte, donde le esperaban Jim, Uhura y Scott. Todo lo demás hasta llegar de vuelta a su universo no lo recordaba con claridad.

Unos días después, todo en el Enterprise ya volvía a ser como antes, Uhura mandando un mensaje a la Flota Estelar, Chekov diciendo que las albóndigas se crearon en Rusia, Sulu hablando sobre armas de la Primera Guerra Mundial, Scotty disfrutando de sus revistas sobre mecánica… Aparentemente, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, Kirk seguía dando la talla como capitán, por no hablar de Spock, que continuaba probando sus hipótesis con resultados acertados y precisos. ¿Y McCoy? El doctor permanecía en su querida área médica, con una Chapel que ya no deseaba ver el sufrimiento de sus pacientes. Todo, a primera vista, estaba como al principio. Aunque hay cosas que nunca podrán borrarse, cosas que McCoy nunca olvidará, y son esas cosas las que hacían que no fuera el mismo de antes. Ahora, Bones no se sentía tan satisfecho al curar a los enfermos. No se debía a que no le gustara, ni lo más mínimo, sino que era por esa experiencia que parecía que todos habían olvidado menos él. Le traía tan malos recuerdos que no podía dormir por las noches, se sentía inseguro, nervioso, alterado de manera permanente. No le apetecía comer, ya no sonreía como antes, no tenía conversaciones amenas con Chapel, y, sobre todo, ya no se acercaba a Spock. Se había generado un trauma en su interior, y por mucho que pensara que aquel Spock y el del Mirror no eran para nada la misma persona, su subconsciente no podía evitar estar alerta y temerle cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo escuchaba, cada vez que lo sentía, por lejos que estuviera. El mero hecho de pensar que tenía que permanecer de pie a su lado, simplemente para escuchar las órdenes de su capitán, ya le horrorizaba. Era un miedo irracional, pero increíblemente fuerte (quizás se debiera a que Spock y el del Mirror distaban tan solo en la barba). Y lo que era peor, no podía compartir aquel miedo, aquel trauma con nadie. Él era el médico del Enterprise, él era el único que sabía encargase de la salud tanto física como mental de los tripulantes, tan solo él conocía cómo tratar un tema tan delicado como ese. Tenía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo… Sabía cómo sanar las heridas mentales de los demás, pero era incapaz de aliviar la suya. Lo peor de todo no era su trauma, sino el esconderlo del resto de personas. McCoy no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie, era algo demasiado personal para ser tratado con cualquiera, y el único en quien podía confiar era al que más temía. Quería hablarlo con alguien, gritarlo lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales pudieran, quería… no, necesitaba desahogarse, pero simplemente, no podía. Dormía poco, y cuando conseguía pegar ojo, aparecían las pesadillas. Todas estaban relacionadas con el vulcaniano y con una sensación no muy agradable. Era como ser vaciado desde dentro, no en el sentido de retirar los órganos, sino en el de perder todos sus recuerdos, ser borrados o robados. Sin ellos, McCoy no era él, para explicarlo de otra manera, no existía. Era despojado de todo su ser. Diciéndolo así, no parece gran cosa, pero se hace distinto al haber experimentado la fusión de la mente con el Spock del Mirror.

Unas semanas después, McCoy supo que debía olvidarlo. Era complicado, pero si quería que aquella tortura acabara era la única solución. Además, veía al vulcaniano mucho más pendiente de él de lo normal. Seguramente, estaba intentando averiguar qué hacía que el doctor no se comportara como siempre, era raro que no le hubiera reprochado nada desde entonces. De hecho, Spock no recordaba haber vuelto a hablar con Bones, y tenía la sensación de que le estaba evitando. Cada vez que iba al área médica, no le veía por ahí cerca, y ya no subía al puente con la misma frecuencia de antes. McCoy sabía que este sospechaba algo, y por eso decidió plantarle cara a su miedo. Día tras día fue recuperándose del pasado. Volvió a juntarse con Spock para discutir sobre cualquier cosa y al fin pudo dormir con una relativa tranquilidad. Todo iba acercándose al buen camino hasta que otra cosa ocurrió.

El doctor nunca pensó que tendría que volver a hacerlo, la fusión de la mente, y encima con quien menos deseaba. Cuando este se lo mencionó, McCoy tuvo un desagradable escalofrío. Aunque el vulcaniano le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no tenía otra alternativa, le era obligatorio experimentar aquella técnica con tal de sobrevivir a esa misión. En cuanto vio a Spock acercarse a él lentamente, el corazón le empezó a latir cada vez más rápido, su respiración era intranquila y los sudores iniciaron a recorrer sus sienes. Recordó la sensación que tuvo al fusionar su mente con el Spock del Mirror, y esa sensación hizo que volviera a sentir el miedo que creía olvidado. Antes de que el vulcaniano pusiera su mano sobre la cara del doctor, McCoy se imaginó, como si estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo, al Spock del Mirror empujándolo contra la pared, y él completamente indefenso. Lo veía delante de él, la escena que una vez ocurrió se estaba repitiendo en su cabeza, y Bones la consideraba real.

La fusión de la mente dio comienzo. El doctor se sintió igual que la otra vez, a pesar de que el vulcaniano ni siquiera estuviera rascando la parte superficial del iceberg que era su ser. El Spock del Mirror que su cerebro recordaba, volvía a ahondar en su mente sin su consentimiento, sin respeto alguno de su intimidad, yendo tan profundo como era posible, desgastándole desde dentro, privándole de lo que él era. Toda su esencia, todo su ser, era compartido con él, sin poder negarse, sin poder oponer la más mínima resistencia. Era compartido con alguien que no conocía de nada y a la vez sí, alguien que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la victoria en sus planes, como cualquier otra persona en el Mirror. Se sintió como si estuviera siendo apuñalado en todas las partes del cuerpo y de la mente con una daga, que era capaz de provocar su muerte, pero hacía el daño exacto para dejar que sufriera sin que ello ocurriera. Esta daga estaba perforando una herida que aún no había logrado sanar, y como es lógico, la herida aumentó.

Después de que Bones hubiera experimentado de nuevo la fusión de la mente vulcaniana, Spock sintió que este no estaba bien. No era algo relacionado con enfermedades comunes como catarros o cualquier otra dolencia. No. Era algo que tenía que ver con los pensamientos y los recuerdos de McCoy. Había vuelto a la rutina de no dormir, y de evitar cualquier contacto con el vulcaniano. Este compartió su hipótesis con Kirk, el cual coincidía en su opinión. Había que ser ciego para no ver que al doctor le pasaba algo. Esa es la razón por la que Jim intentó hablarlo con él. Sin embargo, McCoy se limitó a excusarse diciendo que era por cansancio, porque necesitaba unas vacaciones. Estaba claro que no iba a contárselo así como así, y dado que Spock era el único que tenía una idea de lo que ocurría y McCoy lo evitaba a toda costa, Kirk decidió engañar al doctor para que desembuchara.

McCoy se hallaba corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Kirk. Unos minutos antes, había recibido una llamada de su capitán diciendo que no se encontraba muy bien y le había descrito los síntomas. Se abrió la puerta y entró precipitadamente a los aposentos de Jim.

\- _¡Jim! ¡Los síntomas que ha descrito son los de la peste bubónica! ¡Es necesario que-_

Se calló y se quedó mirando a su capitán. Parecía estar perfectamente. Estaba sentado en su cama con una cara seria. Miró hacia la pared de su derecha y allí estaba Spock, expectante a lo que pudiera ocurrir. El doctor no estaba seguro de sus intenciones.

\- _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡¿Por qué me ha dicho que estaba enfermo?! ¿Quiere que me dé algo? ¡Con eso no se juega, Jim!_

\- _Soy consciente, pero tenía que hacerle venir. Sabía que no vendría si le decía que Spock también estaría._

McCoy se sentía engañado, pero no podía recriminárselo, una parte dentro de sí se sentía culpable por eso.

_\- Maldita sea… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? No tengo mucho tiempo, hay pacientes que atender._

\- _Bones, siéntese conmigo. Este tema puede que sea algo difícil para usted._

El doctor insistió en tener prisa, así que no se sentó.

\- _Spock y yo hemos visto que últimamente no es usted mismo. Le notamos distante, más distraído y cansado, de mal humor, y no habla con nadie._

Antes de que McCoy contestara, digirió esas palabras. Dudó en contárselo todo, pero no fue capaz.

\- _¡Esto es ridículo! Me traen aquí para hablar algo que creo que ya había quedado zanjado. Le dije que solo era cansancio. Y ahora ¡déjenme hacer mi trabajo en paz!_

El doctor acabó lo que tenía que decir y se dio la vuelta, con intenciones de salir de allí. Sin embargo, Spock llegó antes que él a la puerta y le bloqueó la salida. Bones no se atrevió a alzar la vista. El estar tan cerca del vulcaniano le dio un escalofrío. Este notó lo intimidado que se sentía McCoy.

\- _Doctor, el capitán y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay algo que le mantiene abstraído y asustadizo de manera constante._

\- _¿Asustadizo? ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo?_ – su voz le tembló, y su tono era alterado. Era obvio que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

\- _Y, además, no ha sido la primera vez que le ha ocurrido._

\- _¡Que no me pasa nada! ¿Me van a retener aquí hasta que descubran que tengo razón?_

\- _El capitán está en lo cierto. Esto también lo experimentó al volver de la realidad del Mirror._

El oír aquello hizo que se le fuera la voz. Spock se esperaba una objeción, pero no la obtuvo. Le extrañó eso, aunque luego recordó las palabras que Kirk: McCoy se había quedado solo con el Spock del Mirror en el área médica, y tiempo después este le llevó arrastrando a la sala de transporte. El vulcaniano tenía la certeza de que fuera lo que fuera que estaba atormentando a Bones había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

\- _Capitán, ¿puede dejarnos discutir este tema en privado?_

Jim se quedó un momento sin contestar, perplejo, pero luego supo que Spock sabría sacarle las palabras al doctor, así que accedió. Bones, en cuanto vio a Kirk abandonar su habitación y dejarle a solas con el vulcaniano, entró en pánico, aunque no podía moverse de donde estaba parado.

\- _Doctor, es preciso que nos sentemos._

Pero McCoy no había escuchado. Estaba demasiado ocupado concentrado en que su cuerpo no cediera y se cayera al suelo. Spock vio que no le seguía, por eso le agarró del brazo. El doctor se sobresaltó visiblemente y retiró su brazo cuanto antes, mientras sus pulsaciones se elevaban de manera vertiginosa.

\- _Doctor_ – esta vez lo dijo con una voz más humana y cálida – _sentémonos._

Volvió a cogerle el brazo, pero ahora con más delicadeza, y le guió hasta la cama, donde tomaron asiento. Al ver que McCoy no se sentía muy cómodo con él a su lado, se apartó un poco, dejando una distancia de unos dos metros entre los dos.

\- _Es menester que me cuente lo que le ocurrió._

Bones levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del vulcaniano, aunque solo por un breve instante, ya que miró rápidamente hacia el suelo. Las manos le empezaron a sudar y su cuerpo le empezó a temblar, imperceptiblemente, a pesar de que él sintiera como si se le fuera a partir en mil pedazos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido: tenía un nudo en la garganta. Spock fue a comentarle una cosa, pero al ver cómo se estaba esforzando McCoy para hablar, dejó que se concentrara. Después de diez minutos sin decir nada, un suspiro proveniente del doctor rompió el largo silencio.

\- _Spock…_

El vulcaniano concentró su mirada en el doctor en cuanto oyó su nombre.

\- _Yo… Supongo que ya no puedo seguir ocultándoselo._

Spock esperó a que McCoy dirigiera sus ojos hacia él, pero eso no ocurrió. Bones estaba buscando las palabras para explicarle todo al vulcaniano, le resultaba altamente difícil.

\- _C-cuando… ejem… - se intentó aclarar la garganta – cuando nos transportamos a la otra realidad… Era… era horrible. No se podía confiar en nadie, cualquiera podía traicionarte. Y los aparatos… tenían máquinas de tortura por todas partes… Pero eso no fue lo peor…_

Spock escuchaba atentamente. No quería hablar para no distraerlo, y tampoco se acercó a él, se quedó quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

\- _Ya íbamos a volver, pero apareció el otro Spock. Nos atacó. Le dejamos inconsciente. Yo quise ver si estaba bien, así que me quedé en la enfermería mientras los demás preparaban el transportador._

La voz le empezó a temblar. Sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, por eso empezó a respirar agitadamente. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero intentó contenerse mientras seguía hablando.

\- _Ese Spock se despertó, y yo no me di cuenta. S-se acercó a mí… y yo… no pude hacer nada… Él… él…_

A partir de ahí, a McCoy le costaba mucho seguir. Recordaba perfectamente esa sensación, y era como se sentía en esos momentos, mostrándole todo a Spock. Hizo un esfuerzo y continuó. Tragó saliva y el vulcaniano pudo oírlo.

\- _Él f-fusionó su mente con la mía._

Spock se lo estaba imaginando, pero el escuchar decirlo a McCoy con ese tono tan aterrado le puso los pelos de punta. Al fin y al cabo, esa técnica vulcaniana estaba muy restringida, y debería usarse con mucho cuidado, preguntando antes a quien lo iba a experimentar, y sobre todo, teniendo cuidado de no alterar los cimientos sobre los que se sostienen la salud mental y los recuerdos del voluntario.

\- _M-me hizo rememorarlo todo, incluso recuerdos que creía olvidados, sentía lo mismo que sentí entonces. Pero… no paró… n-no paró ahí…_

McCoy estaba hablando con un tono tan bajo que era casi inaudible. Sin embargo, tenía la intensidad necesaria para el fino oído de Spock. El doctor sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera a abandonarle para siempre. Continuó con su relato.

\- _Hubo un momento… en el que sentí que n-no estaba dentro de mi cuerpo, como si… estuviera flotando en ningún sitio, desprotegido, ante él… Pensaba q-que moriría, que me mataría… Sentí un d-dolor terrible en todo mi ser y una sensación de vacío que iba creciendo…_

Mientras lo estaba diciendo, McCoy lo estaba recordando, lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo. Parecía que iba a perder el control y la cordura. Su tono se hizo más desesperado, terriblemente espantado. Había cerrado los ojos con gran fuerza, sus músculos estaban rígidos, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y sudaba en gran cantidad. Sacudía la cabeza para alejar aquella sensación y de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas de angustia. Spock, que conocía perfectamente los horrores por los que estaba pasando Bones, intentó tranquilizarlo. Ya había descubierto la causa del comportamiento enfermizo del doctor y no quería que siguiera atormentado.

\- _Doctor_

Al ver que no reaccionaba cuando le llamaba, se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

\- _¡Escúcheme! Tranquilícese, no le está ocurriendo nada. Míreme a los ojos. ¡Míreme!_

McCoy levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Bones tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas con una expresión despavorida, como nunca antes el vulcaniano le había visto. El doctor, cuando vio la mirada de Spock, la percibió de otra manera, aunque pareciera ser la misma de siempre. Era calmada, pacífica, llena de comprensión y aflicción. Cualquiera diría que este estaba sintiendo el dolor de McCoy. Internamente, el vulcaniano entendía sus sentimientos, aunque no lo admitiera.

Bones se sintió aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había liberado todo lo que tenía acumulado en su interior. Necesitaba afecto, cariño, alguien que le abrazara, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Spock no sabía cómo reconfortarlo, los temas sentimentales no se le daban muy bien. Probó cogiéndole las manos, cuidando los modales vulcanianos.

\- _Doctor… Estoy dispuesto a ayudarle a sobrepasar esta etapa. Puede contarme y pedirme todo lo que quiera._

Su voz era suave y eso le gustó a McCoy, que aprovechó que le estaba sosteniendo las manos para apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro. Eso el vulcaniano no se lo esperaba y le hizo sonrojar, aunque siguió en esa postura. Bones lloraba silenciosamente. Una vez se hubo calmado, habló.

\- _Spock…_ \- dejó transcurrir unos segundos que parecieron eternos – _necesito que me diga que me protegerá._

Spock nunca se habría imaginado a McCoy diciendo eso, y menos a él. Notaba cómo la temperatura de la habitación estaba subiendo, por mucho que estuviera acostumbrado al calor que necesitaban los vulcanianos. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas (más de lo que ya estaban) y sintió un escalofrío agradable. ¿Se sentía cohibido, avergonzado? Rápidamente, quiso controlar sus emociones, pensar como un vulcaniano, tratar aquello con total naturalidad, como si no sintiera nada, como si hiciera eso todos los días. Mientras tanto, el doctor había posado sus preciosos y brillantes ojos azules sobre él. Un momento… “preciosos y brillantes”… ¿desde cuándo Spock utilizaba adjetivos abstractos y claramente emocionales? Apartó la mirada para centrarse. Bones también se sentía ruborizado. “No debería haber dicho eso” pensó para sí. Pero la voz del vulcaniano le hizo replantearse su arrepentimiento.

\- _Doctor…_ \- le costaba hablar en esos momentos – _... Yo le protegeré._

McCoy sintió una gran calidez en su interior, y apretó las manos de Spock contra las suyas con más fuerza. El vulcaniano vio cómo la boca de Bones se torcía para esbozar una sonrisa, que cada vez se hizo más amplia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía sonreír. Acto seguido, el doctor soltó las manos de Spock y le fundió en un agradable y dulce abrazo, que ambos gozaron.

Más o menos diez minutos después, salieron de la habitación de su capitán. Este seguía fuera, esperándolos con algo de impaciencia, apoyado sobre la pared de enfrente a su puerta.

\- _¿Y bien? Lleváis ahí un buen rato. Más os vale haber arreglado las cosas. Estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que irme a dormir a otro sitio_ – se atrevió a bromear al ver que McCoy tenía mejor aspecto. Notaba que su expresión corporal era más relajada, y sus músculos faciales estaban en posición de sonrisa.

\- _Va a tener que seguir soportándome durante mucho más tiempo, señor._

\- _No querría que fuera de otra manera. ¿Algo que quieran contarme? ¿Qué le pasaba?_

Antes de contestar a esa pregunta, el vulcaniano y Bones compartieron una mirada. En el momento previo a salir, se habían prometido dejar ese tema solo entre ellos dos.

\- _No es un asunto que deba preocuparle, capitán._

\- _Sí, no es nada importante. El pasado, pasado está. ¿Podrá vivir con esa respuesta?_

\- _Supongo… Sé que, si no quieren decirme nada, mantendrán su secreto bien guardado, por mucho que intente sonsacárselo._

Kirk entendió que no se lo quisieran contar, aunque, eso sí, insistió en preguntarles sobre ello varias veces más adelante, hasta que se le olvidó. Y así fue cómo todo volvió a la normalidad en el Enterprise, y la relación entre Spock y McCoy se afianzó más con ese momento tan íntimo que compartieron.


End file.
